Ladrón De Recuerdos
by L'Amelie
Summary: HLC2 "¿Qué harías si el protagonista de los recuerdos más bellos de tu vida amenaza con destruir tu futuro mucho más de lo que ya ha destruido tu pasado y tu presente?"


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, sólo la historia es mía.**_

"_**Hateful Lemonade Contest 2"**_

_**Título: "Ladrón de Recuerdos"**_

_**Penname: L'Amelie**_

_**Summary: ¿Qué harías si el protagonista de los recuerdos más bellos de tu vida amenaza con destruir tu futuro mucho más de lo que ya ha destruido tu pasado y tu presente?**_

_**Pareja: Edward y Bella.**_

_**Palabras: 8058**_

* * *

><p>El aire salino pasaba por sus fosas nasales llenando sus pulmones. El fuerte y frío viento revolvía su cabello mientras miraba hacia el horizonte gris y amenazador. La tormenta pronto empezaría y tendría que encontrar un refugio para protegerse. Subió a su auto y condujo unas millas más por el desolado camino, al girar en una curva se encontró con una casa a la orilla de la playa, justo con la descripción que le habían dado pero estaba seguro de que una vez más se trataba de una equivocación. Ella no era el tipo de persona que pudiera estar alejada del mundo como lo estaba esa casa, solo con el vasto Pacífico de un lado y por el otro, sólo arena. Justo en medio de la nada…<p>

No le fue difícil entrar, una tarjeta de crédito y un empujón fueron suficientes para que la puerta se abriera y le dejara explorar su interior. Era un hecho que la casa estaba habitada ya que estaba muy limpia y había comida en la alacena y en la nevera. El calor de hogar se percibía en cada bocanada de aire que daba y con la mirada buscaba algún indicio que le indicara que su búsqueda había llegado a su fin. Recorrió el piso inferior y sobre la mesa de café pudo ver algunos libros muy bien acomodados, parecían un toque más en la decoración pero enseguida supo que no estaban ahí sólo con ese propósito.

Subió al piso superior y se dirigió a la primer puerta que tuvo al paso. Era una habitación amplia con los ventanales en redondo, lo que le daba una vista espléndida al mar. Un tocador con un espejo pequeño y unas pocas cosas sobre él llamaron su atención pero al acercarse no pudo reconocer ninguno de esos objetos. Pensó que tal vez el clóset pudiera decirle algo sobre la persona que habitaba la casa pero el estilo de la ropa ahí colgada no tenía nada en relación con la persona que él buscaba aunque respiró tranquilo al no encontrar más que ropa de mujer en el armario.

Salió del dormitorio avanzando unos pasos para quedar de pie frente a un pequeño y acogedor estudio que tenía un ventanal con la vista más maravillosa que pudiera imaginar. Había un gran sillón tipo diván con una lámpara de pie junto a él y libros, libros por todas partes impecablemente acomodados en repisas, en las mesillas, en el librero… sonrió pero esa señal de alegría se disipó prontamente de sus labios que se tensaron en una dura línea.

Se acostó en el sillón, cerró los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás y por la siguiente media hora meditó en el motivo que lo tenía ahí sentado. Cuando los abrió, en la mesilla junto a él, un cuaderno común con un lápiz adentro llamó su atención. Lo tomó y durante toda la tormenta leyó lo que ahí había escrito.

Horas más tarde, cuando la tormenta ya había amainado, se puso de pie y con cuaderno en mano abandonó esa casa en medio de la nada. Ahora ya no había nada que le impidiera tenerla de vuelta a su lado…

*****.**

Bella Swan caminaba por las frías calles de Seattle. No le agradaba el frío y mucho menos tanta humedad a esas horas de la mañana pero esa sería la última cita con los abogados para finalizar todos los trámites del testamento de su padre. Y no es que le importara mucho tomar posesión de sus bienes que en realidad eran pocos, pero para él significaban todo y en una de las cláusula especificaba que todo el papeleo debía realizarse a menos de 6 meses de su muerte. Charlie era muy exigente y quería que todas sus ordenes y decisiones fueran tomadas siempre al pie de la letra, así debía ser todo en la vida de un buen policía, disciplina, obediencia y una vida recta ante todo.

Fue así como Bella anexó a su patrimonio un par de cuentas bancarias con sumas bastante generosas, otro fideicomiso del cual nunca le habló, un monto considerable por un seguro de vida, la pequeña casa de Forks y la casa que vivía ahora en Newport, frente al mar. Esas eran las valiosas posesiones que Charlie Swan guardaba celoso para su amada hija Bella.

Salió del bufete de abogados y contenta por haber cumplido ya la última voluntad de Charlie, se dirigió a la esquina de Pine St. y entró emocionada a Barnes & Noble. Era un punto obligado cada vez que iba a Seattle y no se permitía visitar ninguna otra librería. Recorría los pasillos y se pasaba horas buscando títulos nuevos que llamaran su atención y que le garantizaran buenas horas de deleite mientras volvía a la ciudad. Respiraba profundamente ese olor inconfundible a libro nuevo y se preguntaba porqué era demasiado cobarde y no se atrevía a escribir uno.

Sabía muy bien que en otra época y en otras circunstancias lo hubiera intentado, pero en esos momentos no se sentía capaz ni de hacer una crítica objetiva de los libros que leía. Se sentía dañada, en todos los aspectos y esa amargura de la cual no podía deshacerse le impedía vaciar su alma en un buen escrito. Escribir era lo que la hacía emocionarse y mientras cerraba los ojos, soñaba que algún día, sería su nombre el que estaría en la cubierta de uno de esos libros en la vidriera de ése mismo establecimiento, en la lista de los mejores vendidos y ella detrás de un escritorio firmaría cada ejemplar para las personas que esperaban en una larga fila para que les estampara su inconfundible garabato caligráfico.

Distraída pensando en lo que había arruinado su capacidad para escribir y sobre todo sus ánimos, con un par de novelas históricas bajo el brazo se dirigía a otra área del establecimiento cuando un libro llamó su atención. En la portada tenía un ventanal idéntico al suyo dibujado en suaves colores pasteles… el mismo sillón, la lámpara de pie y hasta la manta azul en el respaldo hacían que le resultara además de familiar, excesivamente extraño.

Caminó hasta la esquina donde descansaban varios cerros perfectamente estibados del libro mientras su corazón palpitaba arrítmico y excitado por aquel arrebatador presentimiento que llenaba su pecho. Todo a su alrededor dejó de existir, su visión se cerró y sólo veía el libro frente a ella. Lo tomó entre sus temblorosas manos y con miedo, leyó el título.

"_**Recuerdos de un amor"**_

Bajó un poco la mirada buscando el nombre del autor para terminar de confirmar sus sospechas. _Ojos de Jade _firmaba la obra. Su mundo dejó de girar y sintió que lo poco que había logrado reconstruir de su traicionado corazón se deshacía como un castillo de arena bañado por las olas, arrasándolo en cuestión de segundos.

Eso era más de lo que necesitaba para ya no tener ninguna duda, él la había encontrado y había robado el diario que por tanto tiempo buscó y creyó haber dejado en la playa. Sin remordimiento alguno se había atrevido a profanar esas líneas que eran lo único que la mantenían viva, los recuerdos que le decían que alguna vez amó, se sintió amada y que fue feliz. Pero tristemente sabía que eran solo eso…

–Mentiras…

–Recuerdos vanos…

–Ilusiones rotas…

–Promesas falsas…

–Hipócritas palabras de amor…

Pero eso a ella no le importaba, eran solo suyas para guardar en sus recuerdos, le pertenecían solo a ella y a nadie más…

Sin pensarlo, tomó un ejemplar y lo compró, salió lo más rápido que pudo del establecimiento y caminó hasta su auto. Estaba demasiado alterada y sabía que bajo ese estado de nervios hubiera sido una locura intentar conducir hasta Newport, ni siquiera hasta Forks, así que se registró en un hotel y se instaló para empezar a leer el libro aunque apostaba su vida a que ya sabía de qué se trataba.

*****.**

Isabella Swan era una dedicada catedrática en la universidad de Seattle. A pesar de ser muy joven, a sus 26 años impartía sus conocimientos de Literatura y Letras Inglesas a sus alumnos que mucho la estimaban y la respetaban. También formaba parte del consejo académico y había publicado unos cuantos ensayos que la universidad ya utilizaba en sus temarios. Estaba muy orgullosa de ello, sobre todo porque su padre había podido ver con sus propios ojos hasta dónde había llegado.

Bella había conocido a Edward Cullen en una conferencia sobre la ética editorial a la que asistió con sus alumnos. Al terminar el evento, Bella se dirigía a su auto cuando en un pasillo Edward chocó accidentalmente con ella y a manera de disculpa la invitó a tomar un café.

¿Quién le diría que no al enigmático soltero dueño de la casa editorial y la cadena de librerías más importante de la costa Oeste? Ella desde luego no lo hizo y a partir de ahí, sus encuentros fueron muy frecuentes.

Disfrutaban hablando por largas horas sobre libros, autores e infinidad de temas. Edward estaba cautivado por la belleza natural de Bella además de su inteligencia, o al menos eso le decía, y ella totalmente embelezada por la forma en que Edward la trataba, siempre le daba su lugar y era muy respetuoso hasta que una tarde, ni el respeto ni la inteligencia soportaron más esa tensión sexual que existía entre ambos y permitieron que sus cuerpos por fin se fundieran en uno sólo dando inicio así a una relación de casi tres años.

Estaban tan enamorados y tenían tantos planes que Edward compró una casa enorme. Bella junto con Edward se encargaron de elegir cada mueble y adorno porque no querían que nadie más que ellos se encargaran de vestir su hogar. Cuando la casa estuvo lista, fijaron una fecha para su boda. Estaban felices, irradiaban amor por cada poro y lo transmitían a cualquiera que se les acercara, era amor, puro y simple amor.

Una tarde, Bella regresó a casa y vio que el auto de Edward ya estaba en el garage. Decidió darle una sorpresa y entró con mucho sigilo; de puntillas atravesó la cocina, el comedor, el salón y muy despacito se acercó al despacho de Edward. Él estaba de pie frente a la ventana dándole la espalda cuando escuchó lo que jamás en todos sus años de vida pensó escuchar…

–¿Cuándo te enteraste? – la voz de Edward era muy seria –. ¿Estás segura? – se llevó la mano libre a la cabeza y se mesaba el cabello una y otra vez.

–¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? – preguntó con tono neutro –. Tres meses… – dijo casi en un susurro y guardó silencio por unos largos segundos.

–Quiero que estés tranquila, yo voy a hacerme cargo de todo, no tendrás que preocuparte por nada – su voz se suavizó de inmediato y luego calló de nuevo –. Deja todo y ven, no necesitas trabajar. ¿Cuántas veces hemos discutido esto? – otra larga pausa y continuó.

–No, no tomes ningún vuelo sola, yo voy a ir por ti, cariño, no llores – Bella ya tensa por la misma tensión que Edward exudaba, al oír esas palabras de la boca de él se llevó una mano a los labios, temblaba porque no podía ni quería creer lo que Edward decía.

–Ya verás como todo sale muy bien. Voy a pedir que tengan listo mi antiguo apartamento, solo mientras conseguimos algo más adecuado, con un gran jardín; quiero que mi hijo siempre tenga lo mejor, es un Cullen y no puede ser de otra manera…

Edward siguió hablando pero Bella ya no podía registrar ninguna palabra más. No necesitaba escuchar nada más que le confirmara que su vida se acababa de terminar en ése instante. Pese a todo pronóstico, Edward la había engañado, pero no era eso lo peor… él sería padre, tendría un hijo con otra mujer.

Con todo el cuidado y lo más silenciosa que pudo, tomó su bolso y salió de la casa. Ni siquiera se fue en su auto ya que había sido un regalo de Edward en su cumpleaños, no quería llevarse nada que él le hubiera dado, sólo se fue con lo que tenía puesto. Llegó al aeropuerto y se compró un lugar en el primer vuelo próximo a salir sin importar hacia donde la llevara.

Esperó un par de horas la salida de su vuelo mientras sentada en el rincón de una vacía sala de espera meditaba cada palabra salida de la boca de Edward y entonces recordó, que casi tres meses atrás, él había viajado a Nueva York, o al menos ahí fue a donde él le dijo que iría por una semana.

Finalmente su destino fue el aeropuerto de Fort Dodge, en Iowa. Llegó muy temprano por la mañana y lo que iba a significar una nueva vida en ésa pequeña ciudad, se resumió a un par de semanas de estadía solamente. Una llamada de un amigo de su padre la hizo volver. Su enfermedad había salido de su etapa de remisión y se cobraba con su vida. Bella volvió y lo cuidó con todo el cariño que una hija guarda a su adorado padre hasta que cuatro meses después, él ya no pudo luchar más.

Fue solo cuando Bella se permitió llorar, se dio la oportunidad de tener un duelo y de sacar todo el dolor en su corazón. Dolor por la muerte de su padre y el que tuvo que guardar por el engaño y la traición de Edward. Lloró y lloró hasta que sus ojos se secaron y el agotamiento la venció.

Bella se tomó su tiempo para sanarse. Lo intentó hasta que sintió que podía seguir adelante con su vida pero tampoco se podía engañar a si misma. Extrañaba a Edward pero sabía que no podría nunca regresar con él aunque le doliera el cuerpo por sentirlo en ella de nuevo. Humillarse era un precio demasiado alto por pagar solo para calmar un poco el fuego del deseo que aún sentía arder en ella.

Por horas leyó y leyó cada frase y cada línea ahí escrita resucitando el profundo dolor que vivió al escribirlas. Todo un amor ahí plasmado, día a día grabando a puño y letra su felicidad y a él no le importó nada, le fue tan fácil tomarlo y publicarlo tal cual lo encontró que ni un punto, ni una coma había borrado, todo había sido transcrito tal cual y como ella lo escribió.

Sintiendo un golpe en el pecho y una gran opresión en el corazón se obligó a ser fuerte y continuar; a medida que avanzaba en su lectura el vuelco en el estómago fue creciendo y soportó el sinfín de emociones que la envolvía; sus ojos drenaron lágrimas de añoranza y deseo pero también de furia y coraje. Lloró desconsolada y gritó todo lo que tuvo que callar para ocultar su dolor mientras cuidaba a su padre, pero ahora estaba sola y ese sentimiento de impotencia ya no la mantenía atada…

Pero ella no entendía nada; después de esa fatídica noche ella creyó que para él significaría un alivio su partida, sin preguntas, ni reclamos, ni nada, solo se alejó en silencio y lo dejó continuar con su feliz vida y sus obligaciones pero tal parecía que a él no le había causado nada de gracia su forma de irse y vaya que si había buscado la forma de desquitarse por su decisión de desaparecer así, lo hizo de la peor manera y la más ofensiva de todas.

Bella se arrepentía con toda el alma de haber escrito un diario, llenándolo de letras que hacían constar que la relación que había tenido con Edward no era sólo un amor común sino uno lleno de entrega y pasión, que estremecía y vibraba. Que era tan intenso como el color verde de esos ojos de jade, como le decía ella, y en los cuales se veía reflejada cada vez que brillaban de deseo por hacerla suya.

Furiosa por acordarse específicamente de sus ojos y de todo lo que le hacían sentir, salió del hotel y condujo hacia esa zona de la ciudad que conocía muy bien, hacia esa calle y esa casa que en una época fueron todo para ella.

*****.**

Edward Cullen dormía plácidamente esa madrugada. El que su búsqueda por fin se hubiera dado por concluida le permitía dormir tranquilamente porque sabía que sólo le restaba ser paciente. Desde hacía poco más de un mes se mantenía en expectante pero sabía que también muy pronto esa larga y ansiosa espera acabaría. El anzuelo estaba tirado y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que picara el pez.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta lo pusieron en alerta. El corazón le latía fuerte llegando hasta sus oídos y tensó la mandíbula mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello más desordenado de lo normal. Respiró profundo porque sabía que su pez ya había caído y era quien tiraba a golpes la puerta. Sonrió y respiró profundamente. Salió de la cama solo con el pantalón de pijama que colgaba de sus caderas y bajó con rapidez las escaleras para abrirle a su desesperada visitante. Apenas giró el pestillo de la puerta cuando ésta se abrió empujándolo contra la pared.

Bella estaba empapada por la lluvia que caía afuera, la miró pero no estaba como la recordaba; muy hermosa, sí, preciosa, pero muy delgada y una sombra oscura descansaba bajo sus ojos. Se le veía cansada y agobiada.

– ¡Dios mío, Bella! Estás hecha un desastre – declaró un poco burlón reprimiendo sus deseos de tocarla, mirándola de arriba abajo y estudiando el cuerpo que alguna vez fue suyo. Bella por su parte, si no lo conociera tan bien hubiera podido jurar que en realidad estaba sorprendido de verla en ese estado pero desgraciadamente sí lo conocía y sabía muy bien que él la había estado esperando –. ¿Quieres pasar?

–¡Eres un maldito cabrón! – le gritó con toda la furia acumulada por tanto tiempo –. ¡Un canalla!

Bella se le fue encima y lo golpeaba en el pecho desnudo – ¡Encima de todo eres un impostor que estampó su firma en mi historia! ¡Me robaste!

–¿Yo? – el rostro de Edward era de falsa incredulidad –. ¿Acaso insinúas que yo publiqué algo que no es mío?

–Robaste mi diario. ¡Eres un vil ladrón! – Bella golpeaba su pecho con todas sus fuerzas impulsada por la rabia y él permitía que ella lo hiciera, soportaba cada golpe sin inmutarse . –

Es mi diario, no te pertenece – dijo mientras se apoyaba en una mesa, descargar tanta efusividad la había debilitado un poco.

–Creo que te equivocas, Isabella – ella levantó el rostro y lo miró confundida, él jamás la llamaba por su nombre completo y al escucharlo, supo que todo estaba peor de lo que pensaba.

–Lo que está escrito en esas páginas es mi propia historia, además la mujer del libro juraba amarme con toda el alma, ella no puedes ser tú, ella nunca me hubiera hecho lo que tú, ahí está la diferencia, tú si lo hiciste…

Edward se acercaba a Bella rodeándola mientras le hablaba, cercándola hasta quedar a muy pocos centímetros de ella, podía respirar su inconfundible e inolvidable aroma que lo atormentaba cada noche pero ahora Bella había vuelto y vociferaba indignada, como si fuera ella la ofendida, la que había sufrido, quien había sido abandonada sin explicación alguna.

–No digas estupideces, sabes muy bien a qué me refiero – dijo ella alejándose un poco de él, lo suficiente como para mantenerse a salvo.

–Sé muy bien a lo que te refieres – Edward borró todo rastro de burla de su rostro –. Por eso me extraña que vengas a reclamarme algo que sabes perfectamente que también me pertenece – le dijo con un dejo de rabia al fondo de su mirada.

–No tienes derecho – levantó temblorosa la barbilla hacia él.

–Tengo el mismo derecho que fervientemente tú reclamas, yo también he vivido cada párrafo, cada sensación, cada entrega descrita en esa historia.

La tomó entre sus brazos en un movimiento inesperado para ella y sintió cómo Edward se acercaba a su rostro mezclando su aliento tibio con el suyo. Un conocido estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo y él la encerró con más fuerza entre sus brazos pegándola a su pecho.

–No me toques – dijo Bella quedándose muy quieta, con miedo a que su contacto le recordara a su cuerpo cómo reaccionar a él.

–¿Por qué no, cariño?

Bella dejó de respirar al oírlo decir esa palabra que durante tantos meses le carcomió el alma; Edward bajó su rostro y acarició la línea de su mandíbula con su nariz, saturándose de su olor.

–En el libro que reclamas como tuyo, dices que te estremecías con tan sólo tenerme cerca.

Él bajó aún más su rostro y lo hundió en el cuello de ella besando suavemente el hueco que ahí se formaba, Bella respiró agitada y sintió la calida lengua de Edward lamer desde ese pequeño pozo hasta su barbilla dejando un rastro húmedo tras ella. Trató de zafarse del abrazo porque la respuesta de su cuerpo era automática y era demasiado vergonzoso para ella el que Edward se diera cuenta que aún lo deseaba pero como siempre hacía, esa vez también pudo leer sus pensamientos.

–También te gustaría que te acaricie así, si es que acaso fueras tú la autora del libro.

Edward rozaba sus labios con los de Bella mientras sus manos cubrían sus senos acariciándolos con firmeza pero controlando el ímpetu que sentía. Bella gimió y cerró los ojos luchando con todas sus fuerzas por no subir los brazos alrededor de su cuello.

–No sigas.

–Cariño, tengo que cerciorarme de cómo reaccionas a mí, no tengo otra forma de probar que eres quien dices ser más que ésta – su voz ya había bajado uno o dos tonos y se escuchaba muy ronca.

–No quiero que me toques.

–Sí quieres.

Edward la giró, la tomó de la ropa mojada manteniéndola pegada a él y la empujó con su cuerpo hasta tenerla atrapada contra la pared mientras la besaba salvajemente. Bella sentía cómo la pelvis de Edward se presionaba contra la suya con esa creciente erección que la estaba haciendo olvidar qué hacía ahí.

–Aléjate.

–No – dijo paseando su lengua por fuera de su oreja.

–Me acusas de ladrón y yo tengo que demostrarte que no lo soy, yo siento tal cual dice ese libro, ese hombre soy yo y yo no miento, Isabella, te lo voy a demostrar…

La cargó con un poco de dificultad ya que Bella se movía queriendo escapar de sus brazos, la recostó en un sillón del salón y se montó sobre ella tomando sus muñecas, sosteniéndolas sobre su cabeza mientras él se inclinaba para besar su cuello y el inicio de su pecho. Bella se retorcía furiosa deseando escapar lo más pronto posible y pateó con ganas al mismo tiempo que sentía como Edward abría su blusa haciendo que los botones volaran por todas partes.

Bella jadeó de sorpresa y disminuyó la intensidad de sus movimientos, él aprovechó para bajar una de sus manos y meterla bajo su falda. Acarició su muslo firme y lentamente la fue subiendo hasta tocar sus delicadas bragas de encaje. La respiración de Edward se aceleró y un gemido ronco distrajo a Bella, en ese mismo momento las bragas fueron arrancadas de su cuerpo y soltó un gritito asustada.

–¿Ahora también te convertirás en un violador?

–Mientras no digas no, continuaré siendo un amante queriendo recuperar a la razón de su existencia…

Esas palabras hicieron jadear a Bella y Edward lo tomó como una invitación. Soltó sus manos y separó la tela mojada de sus pechos; de un fuerte tirón rompió en brassiere por delante dejando sus senos expuestos.

–Déjame.

Pidió Bella ahogando un gemido al mismo tiempo que sentía sus senos estremecidos por el frío y también por el calor de sus caricias, apretarse bajo las manos de Edward que además tomaron sus pezones entre sus dedos y los giraban, excitándolos. Ella se arqueó y él bajó con prisa sus pantalones acomodándose entre sus piernas.

–Tiemblas por tenerme dentro, Bella…

–Te equivocas.

Edward rozó con un dedo su entrada, lo introdujo en ella llevándoselo inmediatamente a la boca y sonrió.

–Mentirosa.

De una fuerte embestida Edward la penetró. Bella gritó y ni ella misma supo si fue de placer o de sorpresa pero no tardó en acoplar su cuerpo a las bruscas y rápidas arremetidas de Edward. Ella jadeaba y levantaba su pecho, sus pezones que reclamaban la boca de Edward como lo hacían antes y él no perdió la oportunidad de atrapar un pezón con su boca. Lo succionó con urgencia, con hambre que aumentaba con los jadeos de Bella e incitaban sus propios gemidos.

Bella rodeó sus angostas caderas con sus piernas y él hizo más lentos sus empellones pero llegaban más profundo. Bella se llevó unos dedos a la boca mordiéndolos y Edward de inmediato supo que pronto se correría. Él sintió cómo las paredes interiores de Bella se contraían y lo acercaban también a la liberación.

La tomó por la espalda, la sentó en la orilla del sillón sin salir de ella y arrodillado siguió penetrándola mientras besaba su cuello tan expuesto como sus senos que brincaban con cada intromisión de su cuerpo. Había soñado tanto con ese momento que a la primera contracción en su propio vientre jadeó sonoramente al igual que Bella que ya cerraba por completo sus paredes en torno a él.

–Sí, mi amor…

–Edward.

Un par de arremetidas más y explotaron al mismo tiempo liberando todos los sentimientos buenos y malos que celosamente guardaban para ambos. Ninguno de los dos podría haber dicho si ese inusitado orgasmo había debido su magnitud a la sorpresa por unir de nuevo sus cuerpos o a la añoranza pero para ella, sentirse inundada de él y él al sentir que se vaciaba dentro de ella, fue algo que les removió el resentido corazón que ya tenían.

Edward recostó suavemente a Bella en el sillón y él se desplomó sobre su cuerpo, como a ella le gustaba que lo hiciera y esperando que acariciara la nuca pero ella no se movió. Por espacio de unos minutos, solo Edward acariciaba apenas con un leve movimiento de uno de sus dedos el brazo de Bella.

Tardaron un rato más en recuperar el aliento; Edward se movió saliendo de su cuerpo, dejándola libre de su peso y Bella se puso de pie como si el sillón le quemara la piel. Se alejó un par de pasos y se giró mirándolo fijamente con el coraje renacido de nuevo en los ojos y en el alma.

–Tienes tres días para cederme todos los derechos del libro en total anonimato – le dijo intentando cubrir su pecho con su blusa sin botones.

–A primera hora hago lo que tú quieras, Bella, pero tengo condiciones – le respondió en el mismo tono que ella usaba para él.

–¿Qué demonios quieres?

–Que vuelvas conmigo, regresa a esta casa, regresa a tu lugar – la miró con un brillo extraño en los ojos –. Haz eso y tendrás todo lo que me pides – la sonrisa había escapado de su rostro y la miraba serio, amenazante, retador.

–También quiero una explicación lo suficientemente convincente como para que te hayas largado así, Isabella.

Bella se agachó para recoger las bragas rotas del suelo y le gritó – ¡Vete al infierno!

–Desde ahí no podré hacer ningún trato contigo, así que te sugiero que aceptes mi propuesta porque ésta lleva fecha de caducidad – furiosa, Bella caminó hacia la puerta pero él la tomó del brazo deteniendo su avance a la salida.

–Seré benévolo contigo, Bella, te daré un mes y si al cabo de ese tiempo no has regresado, revelaré toda la verdad del libro, daré más citas, datos, todo con lo que se pueda probar lo que diré y por supuesto tu nombre unido al mío van antes que todo.

–No te atreverás – le dijo altiva.

–Te quiero aquí en un mes, todo volverá a ser como antes, cariño, ya verás…

–Voy a pelear por lo que es mío y por lo pronto puedes irte al mismísimo infierno Edward Cullen, no voy a dejar que un hombre como tú siga robándose mi vida.

–¡Te lo juro!

*****.**

"_¿Una explicación?"_

Bella seguía preguntándose molesta mientras se secaba las lágrimas. De verdad había que ser muy cínico y tener las bolas muy bien puestas como para seguir burlándose de ella de ésa forma. No podía creer que tuviera el descaro de pedirle una explicación si la que debía exigirla era ella, pero tenía mucho orgullo y le bastaba lo que había escuchado para darse por informada de su traición y retirarse sin darle la oportunidad de humillarla. Con lo que él le había hecho era suficiente y encima se lo había dejado de Karma para que pudiera recordarlo por varias vidas más.

Pero lo que recordaba perfectamente bien eran sus caricias, la forma en la que se inflamaba todo su cuerpo cuando la tocaba y eso la enfurecía. Ése encuentro había sido como una bofetada que le decía cruelmente que por más que huyera y se escondiera, no podía ignorar lo que su cuerpo le gritaba. Creyó que con el tiempo su cuerpo se curaría y que olvidaría pero no fue así. Bastó una sola caricia de Edward para que sus barreras se vinieran abajo y tomara lo que él le daba en esos momentos… placer carnal.

Bella sabía que tenía que manejarse con mucho cuidado pues lo que había en juego no era cualquier cosa. Eran años de estudio, de desvelos, de esfuerzos, todo para lograr hacerse de un nombre y una excelente reputación. Era su vida y su futuro lo que estaba sobre la mesa y no iba a permitir que Edward se saliera con la suya y ganara esa apuesta. Lo que no entendía por más que lo pensaba una y otra vez, era porque diablos le hacía eso, porque quería tenerla a su lado si él ya tenía a su lado una mujer, un hijo… una familia.

Los días iban transcurriendo y se convertían en semanas. Bella las veía pasar y no podía ocultar el coraje que la embargaba al ver que la publicación poco a poco iba aproximándose a convertirse en un Bestseller, tal cual ella soñó. El libro se vendía solo y lo más curioso y lo que tenía a todo el mundo admirado, era que sin necesidad de promocionarlo estaba alcanzando grandes ventas y su demanda crecía día a día gracias a la publicidad de boca a boca. Sentía mucho orgullo pero no podía negar que ésa no era la obra con la que ella hubiera querido lograr tanto éxito…

–No con su vida…

–No con su amor…

–No con su dolor…

Eran sus recuerdos y los guardaba para ella solamente, para nadie más. Ella no quería ganar prestigio vendiendo su propia vida, poniendo en charola todos esos sentimientos lastimosos que acabaron con ella para que cualquiera con unos pocos dólares la leyera, así no. Ella tenía mucha más capacidad, si tan sólo no estuviera dañada emocionalmente tal vez podría intentar lograr atrapar el interés del público con una historia inédita, no con la suya propia y dando lástima.

Se hablaba del libro por todas partes y en todos los círculos. Los programas de televisión adoraban hablar de él por que te hacía sentir como uno de los protagonistas y no había quien no sucumbiera ante la excelente narrativa y descripción de cada hecho. Era una historia llena de amor, de pasión, pero que también compartía detalles tan íntimos que hacían sonrojar hasta al más experimentado en el arte de amar; en conclusión, la exquisitez de la narración hacía que fuera un deleite leerla. Además se daban en ella tantos detalles que los conductores hacían concursos para que el público adivinara los escenarios en donde se había dado rienda suelta a ese gran amor.

Era ya tanta la obsesión de todos los medios que hasta se ofrecieron recompensas para quien lograra adivinar la identidad de _Ojos de Jade_. Unos decían que era hombre, otros mujer y por supuesto la apuesta más grande era para adivinar la identidad de la pareja protagonista.

Bella ante tanta publicidad lloraba. Se sentía tan impotente queriendo gritar su nombre, decirle al mundo que _Ojos de Jade_, eran los ojos del hombre a quien ella le entregó su vida y que no supo apreciar. Que todo el amor ahí descrito había sido provocado por él y que alguna vez fue la razón de su existencia, pero no lo haría porque eso era lo que él quería, dejarla expuesta y castigarla por haber huido de su lado. Maldito arrogante, era tanta su prepotencia que ni siquiera eso podía tolerar. Pero, ¿desde cuando él se había vuelto así?, ¿acaso siempre lo había sido y el amor la cegó?

Muy en su interior ya se estaba resignando a perder también esta batalla. Debía admitir que cuando meditaba en cómo darle lucha a Edward nunca pensó que tendría que hacerlo en ese terreno e ir contra sus propios recuerdos. Con la mente agotada, se dirigía al sillón junto al ventanal cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, sorprendiéndola más que nada.

¿Quién iría a visitarla hasta allá?

Tembló pensando que pudiera ser Edward pero él hubiera entrado sin pedir permiso, así que con la idea tranquilizadora que debía tratarse de otra persona fue a abrir. Un telegrama fue lo que la esperaba en la puerta, era de Edward avisándole por ese antiguo medio que su tiempo había agotado.

"_**Te espero en el Hilton a las 7 de la noche. Si no vas, mira al día siguiente las noticias de la mañana, serás toda una celebridad, cariño…"**_

_**E. Cullen**_

Bella sabía que la tenía en sus manos y la pone a temblar. Ella era una marioneta y Edward quien tenía el control de los movimientos de los hilos de su vida. No podía creer que el hombre a quien tanto amó estuviera jugando de una forma tan sucia solo para tenerla con él. Fue una noche larga y angustiosa durante la cual no hizo nada más que pensar en una solución que la ayudara a salir lo mejor librada y sin sufrir en el proceso.

Se levantó al día siguiente después de haber logrado dormitar unas horas. Desayunó tranquilamente, se dio un baño y se arregló, mientras se vistía, reconoció que nunca tuvo posibilidad alguna de poner la situación a su favor, tenía demasiado que perder y no quería enlodar con las confesiones de Edward el orgullo que tenía su padre por sus logros. Ella tenía que salvar aunque fuera eso.

Edward la esperaba en el lobby del hotel cuando ella llegó. Imponente como él era, se le acercó con ese porte de ser mítico y atrajo todas las miradas a su paso hasta llegar a ella.

–Siempre lo dije – se inclinó para darle un beso en la comisura de los labios –. Bella e inteligente.

Bella aspiró todo su perfume de esencia de maderas orientales, su vientre bajo y su centro palpitaron. Maldijo una y otra vez que su deseo por él saliera a flote con tan sólo olerlo.

La guió hasta el bar donde tomaron una copa. Un martini doble pidió Bella, queriendo calmar sus nervios para poder centrarse en la importante conversación que tendrían. Edward tomó un whisky. Ninguno de los dos hablaba. Ella por los nervios y la incertidumbre y él por admirarla mientras acariciaba su cuello y el lóbulo de su oreja, disfrutando el tenerla junto a él después de tanto tiempo. Terminaron lo que tomaban y subieron a la suite que Edward había reservado.

–Sabía que vendrías – dijo Edward ilusionado, confundiendo a Bella.

–¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo?, me tienes atrapada, me amenazas y me chantajeas, eres un maldito bastardo…

–Shh, no digas eso, cariño. Sabes que yo te quiero, que no te haría daño, yo sólo quiero lo que es mío y eso eres tú.

–¿No te importa que yo no desee estar contigo? – le preguntó con furia y apretando los puños.

–Estás confundida y lo único que me importa es que estás aquí ahora y que de nuevo serás mía – besó su cuello –. Solo mía.

–¿Por qué te engañas, Edward? – se separó de él y lo miró con recelo –. No es nada honorable lo que me estás haciendo.

–Bella, yo te amo, ¿cuándo vas a entender eso? ¡Eres mi vida!

–¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico? – su vista se nubló pero no se permitiría llorar ni de coraje –. Me engañas, ¿y me dices eso? No tienes vergüenza, Edward, nunca ibas a casarte conmigo, me mentiste, me usaste. Tú no querías un futuro conmigo, tenías otra mujer, tienes otra mujer. ¡Y un hijo!

Edward la miraba sorprendido ante cada palabra que Bella decía, asustado, como si él no supiera de que hablaba y lo estuviera condenando injustamente por algo de lo cual no tenía conocimiento y por lo tanto fuera completamente inocente.

–Yo te escuché, Edward, fueron tus propias palabras, salidas de tu propia boca, no lo niegues.

–Bella, mi amor – se acercó y la rodeó en un fuerte abrazo –. No es así… Bella, hemos estado alejados por una absurda confusión… un maldito error.

Edward apretó su abrazo y besaba su coronilla, su frente, sus mejillas y por último los labios de una Bella muy confundida. ¿Por qué decía que era un error?

–Bella – la llevó a la cama y la sentó, él se arrodilló y continuó –, ése niño si existe – tomó sus manos entre las suyas dejando a una aún más pálida y confundida Bella.

–Es un hermoso pequeño que tiene atrapado mi corazón, pero – besó sus manos fervorosamente – no es mi hijo.

Bella sintió como si un iceberg se desmoronara sobre ella. ¿Qué estaba diciendo Edward?

–Rosalie Hale es mi prima, nunca te había contado de ella por alguna razón pero ella y yo crecimos juntos, éramos muy unidos y después de la universidad, ella se mudó a Amsterdam; ahí conoció a su novio y era muy feliz hasta donde yo sabía. Un día me llamó y me dijo que se había peleado con él y que estaban separados, ella no quería volver a verlo y quería regresar porque estaba embarazada y no deseaba criar a su hijo sola y tan lejos. Yo de inmediato le propuse que volviera y que no tenía que preocuparse por nada, que yo me haría cargo de todo y que ése pequeño llevaría mi apellido. Yo se lo ofrecí Bella, no podía dejarla desamparada, entiéndeme…

Bella lo escuchaba absorta y no podía creer lo que Edward le decía. Todo había sido en efecto, un error, una confusión, todo ese tiempo alejados por su propia imprudencia, por huir sin esperar una explicación… lo miró con los ojos llorosos y acarició su rostro.

–¿Entonces tú… no eres su padre?¿Es tu prima? – preguntaba invadida de alegría resurgida.

–No, Bella, no es mi hijo… yo fui a buscar a Rosalie y estuvo aquí unas semanas pero el novio vino, se reconciliaron y volvieron a Amstedam, mi sobrino vive feliz con sus padres, se casaron antes de que él naciera.

–Edward, yo…

–Perdóname, Bella, todo esto no hubiera ocurrido si yo te hubiera hablado de Rosalie desde un principio. ¿Me perdonas? – la miraba ansioso en busca de su perdón.

–Yo… sí, Edward – se tiró a sus brazos, abriendo sus labios para recibirlo gustosa.

–Te amo, Bella – dijo entre besos –. Júrame que no vas a volver a dejarme jamás.

–Lo juro, Edward, lo juro..

–Ahora eres y serás mía para siempre y te voy a hacer el amor como lo he soñado cada noche desde que te fuiste de mi lado.

–Sí, Edward, por favor…

Bella se recostó en la cama y Edward lentamente se acercó a ella. Se desvistió despacio y sin perder la conexión con esos oscuros ojos. Bella lo miraba fascinada pues siempre había admirado su cuerpo y ese andar enigmático. Edward se colocó a horcajadas encima de ella y con la calma digna de un cazador que espera paciente a su presa, fue deshaciéndose de su falda, desabotonó cada botón de su blusa, dejándola solamente con unas diminutas braguitas azul marino a juego con el brassiere. Edward se acostó a su lado y la colocó sobre él.

–Ahora, quítame lo que me falta – dijo sensual indicándole los bóxers con la mirada.

Bella se sintió traviesa y con los kilos de pasión acumulada y lista para liberar. Con eróticos movimientos se inclinó y con la lengua fue trazando un húmedo camino desde su pecho hasta el ombligo, un punto que a Edward enloquecía si recibía las caricias adecuadas y ella las conocía.

Él gimió aumentando la excitación en ambos y Bella hundió su lengua en ése orificio, llevando a Edward a jadear y gemir pidiendo más. Ella obedeció y con los dientes, tomó la orilla superior de la única prenda que lo cubría y fue bajándola poco a poco, soltando pequeños gruñidos que elevaban esa tensión sexual entre ambos.

Edward se levantó un poco ayudándose con las manos y elevó sus caderas para que Bella se deshiciera de una vez de sus bóxers, apurada, los bajó hasta sus tobillos y él los aventó de una buena patada. Por fin Bella se reencontraba con ésa parte de Edward que tanto había extrañado su cuerpo. Bajó un poco sobre el mismo cuerpo de Edward y quedó cara a cara con ese dador de un placer inimaginable. Lo tomó entre sus manos, duro, erecto, grande, y acercó su boca a él rozando su brillante punta con sus labios. Él enloqueció y la giró dejándola a ella sobre la cama acomodándose entre sus piernas…

–No estoy tomando la píldora…

Dijo Bella a punto de ser penetrada por Edward que ansioso, se dejó caer a un lado de ella, frustrado. Odiaba los condones.

–No te preocupes, vine preparado – dijo resignado e hizo el intento de pararse pero ella lo detuvo.

–No te muevas, yo voy por él… no vayas a relajarte ¿Ok? – le guiñó un ojo y fue deprisa hasta los pantalones de Edward. Sacó sus llaves, 3 condones y su billetera cayó al suelo. Se agachó a recogerla y vio que se había abierto y mostraba una foto en el interior. La miró bien y sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo.

Una guapa rubia lo abrazaba por la cintura mientras él rodeaba sus hombros con un brazo y con el otro cargaba al bebé más hermoso que había visto en la vida. Una sombra cobriza cubría su cabecita y su piel era muy blanca, pero algo resaltaba en él que no podía evitar ver, sus ojos verde jade. Y por si eso fuera poco, había una inscripción detrás…

"_**Papi, te queremos"**_

_**Mami y tu pequeño Edward.**_

Eso fue todo. Él había acabado con ella. Todo había sido una gran mentira, como la que ella había vivido durante 3 años entre sus constantes viajes. Ahora lo entendía, su cerebro ya lo procesaba y con una rapidez que ni ella creía, guardó las llaves, metió la foto dejando en su lugar la billetera cerrada y tomó un condón.

Se montó sobre Edward sin perder su sonrisa sensual y le puso el condón con una calma que lo estaba enloqueciendo. Él gruñó y de un giro inesperado volvió a tenderla sobre la cama. Se puso sobre ella y la besó frenético, salvaje, apasionado, con una desesperación que ella nunca había visto en él. Mordió sus labios y se frotaba contra su pelvis excitándola. Ella abrió aún más sus piernas para recibirlo y él de un empellón la poseyó. Bella gritó su nombre al sentir que Edward la llenaba, estaba siendo poseída por ese hombre que tanto extrañó y por el que lloró tantas noches, pero esa venda de duda ya había caído de sus ojos.

Con vigorosas arremetidas Edward la hacía suya, reclamándola como su propiedad mientras ella recibía cada estocada como un castigo que ella misma se imponía por su estúpida ingenuidad. ¿Cómo era posible que él le hubiera mentido de nuevo?, un empujón más dentro de ella y lo escuchó con una voz que no reconoció en él.

–Eres mía, Bella, solo mía – jadeaba al hablar con la respiración entrecortada – di que me amas, Bella…

Ella calló, sin poder hablar tanto por las intromisiones violentas que la dejaban sin aire como por no saber qué responder. Quería gritar de impotencia pero no, ella era más que un grito, era fuerte y aún estaba viva soportando un acto que más que una humillación era una burla, un engaño…

–Dilo, Bella, di que me amas – le ordenó y ella tembló.

–Te… a-mo – gemía por la velocidad con la que Edward entraba y salía de su cuerpo.

–Di que eres mi mujer – le pidió –. Dilo fuerte.

–Soy… tu… mu-jer – salieron con dificultad las palabras de su boca.

–Di que eres mi zorra – jadeó con esa petición y Bella se contrajo, el orgasmo estaba cerca –. ¡Dilo!

Con miedo y avergonzada consigo misma por no poder controlar a su cuerpo traidor, gritó con rabia – ¡Soy tu zorra! ¡Soy tu zorra!

–¡Mi puta!

–No…

–¡Dilo! – Edward salió de ella con rapidez y con una fuerza que la sorprendió, la giró y la puso en cuatro. Bella se resistió al principio pero él era muy fuerte y la mantuvo en esa posición penetrándola desde atrás.

–¡Edward!

–Así me gusta que grites mi nombre, ahora di lo que te pedí… – decía mientras embestía su pequeño cuerpo desde esa posición.

–Soy… tu… pu-ta – dijo por fin con las lágrimas cayendo a borbotones por sus mejillas y el orgasmo a punto de estallar en su cuerpo. Edward extasiado porque sus deseos fueron cumplidos, la penetraba con más fuerza si es que eso era posible, acercándolos a ambos al límite de la cordura, donde ya sus cuerpos no tenían voluntad…

–No vas a volver a irte jamás, Bella, jamás – gruñía cada palabra en un gran esfuerzo.

Bella explotó en un descomunal orgasmo lleno de lo que ese acto había sido, pasión carnal, lujuria vil. Edward gritó el nombre de Bella varias veces mientras moría irremediable y pequeñamente, colmado de lo que por tanto tiempo extrañó poseer.

Se tendieron en la cama agotados, sus cuerpos brillaban por la transpiración y aún jadeaban intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración. Los minutos pasaron y Bella poco a poco fue reviviendo los últimos instantes antes de ser poseída por Edward.

Su exterior no reflejaba ni una pizca de lo que sentía por dentro, se resquebrajaba lentamente, pieza por pieza, pared por pared dejándola vacía, seca, sin nada a qué temer, ya no…

Se puso de pie no sin antes darle a Edward un beso. Un beso intenso pero no salvaje, apasionado si. Un beso serio. Entró al bañó y se refrescó, se miraba al espejo mientras se vestía y al salir, encontró a Edward aún recostado desnudo en la cama. Se acostó junto a él y con su teléfono, tomó una foto de ambos. Edward reía y ella recostada sobre su pecho.

–¿Por qué hiciste lo del libro? – preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

–Era la única forma en que accedieras a escucharme, tenía que atraerte de alguna forma – enredaba sus dedos entre sus rizos chocolate.

–¿Hubieras cumplido tu amenaza si no hubiera venido? – hizo con temor esa pregunta.

–Olvídate de eso. Bella, estás aquí, de nuevo conmigo, juntos – la besó con ternura y luego se separó un poco –. Me gusta que sonrías así – el la acercó y volvió a besarla –. Esto ha sido increíble, Bella.

–Increíble, sin duda – se paró y rápidamente tomó su bolso y toda la ropa de Edward incluyendo sus llaves, su teléfono y por supuesto su billetera.

–¡Hey!, ¿a dónde vas? – preguntó confundido.

–Primero a tomarme un trago y luego, a acabar contigo Edward Cullen.

–¿De qué carajo hablas? – se levantó de un salto pero Bella ya estaba en la puerta.

–Por fin todos sabrán quién es _Ojos de Jade_ y su_ Princesa_…

–¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó con la angustia reflejada en la voz.

–Si quieres saberlo no te pierdas las noticias de la mañana – le sonrió cínica.

–¡No puedes hacer eso! – gritó.

–Claro que puedo – le respondió sintiéndose poderosa –. Ahora dime…

¿Quién tiene más que perder, Edward? ¿Tú o yo?

_**¿Fin?**_


End file.
